A Worthy Wish
by bluebirdie16
Summary: Just a simple night in Gryffindor Tower and the appearance of a book claiming to tell the future will cause the lives of the three Marauders, Marlene and Lily to go haywire. My version of reading the Harry Potter books, please review but go slightly easy as this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Worthy Wish**

 **Prologue**

The group of teens in Gryffindor tower all looked at each other. They knew that this was probably the last time in a long while that they all looked at each other like this, with this much understanding, with this much care and friendship.

All they could hope for was that their lives played out as the book prophesised and that the eleven-year-old boy whom they all placed their hopes in would live and walk as their living legacy. They didn't know what would happen once they placed the book back in the centre of the table, but they were pretty sure that it would disappear along with all their memories of it.

Lily turned to James with a painful expression but nodded once as to encourage him and convey in the simple nod that she appreciated what he was about to do, that she accepted it. She understood that if she let him do this that she would be married to him even though all she now wanted was friendship, that they would both leave behind a mistreated orphan, but she had to let him. They had to allow the future to unfold itself, to let it move itself in its own posture, to let her live the amount of happiness she deserved, not any more or any less.

Sirius turned to Marlene before giving her proper kiss, which Marlene returned passionately. They both broke it quickly as though they didn't want their feelings to grow too fast. Even though their relationship wasn't guaranteed by the book, they still hoped that each of them would come into realisation.

Remus was silent and weary eyed. No one noticed that he was upset as his eyes were too concealed. He was happy for his friends of course but he still felt like fate had deprived him of something great.

Just as James placed the book at the centre of the table with one hand on Lily's a blinding red light flashed through the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks enormously for reading this, I just hope it went well as it was the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction.**

 **Please review or PM me to let me know your opinions.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and most credit goes to her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Letter**

Lily looked up from her Charms homework at all the other occupants left in the Gryffindor common room.

It was already ten o'clock and an hour past lights-out time.

Luckily McGonagall had caught some sort of fever and couldn't come up to inspect the common room that night. To her surprise, Lily noticed that there were very little people left in the common room. Perhaps news of McGonagall's illness hadn't spread as vastly as she suspected. To her even more surprise, Lily realised that all the people left were all sixth years she knew.

There was her best-friend, Marlene McKinnon, who was too busy reading a Quidditch magazine that she didn't realise that she was seated with her shoulder touching that of Sirius Black's.

He and James Potter, the arrogant toerag, were in a deeply concentrated game of Wizards Chess and Lily wasn't surprised at all. It was one of the few things apart from Quidditch, Transfiguration, Exploding Snap, pranking someone or asking her out that James Potter ever focused on. Ever since last year's incident with Severus, he had astonishingly restrained from asking her out to Hogsmede. It had been soo long since he had last asked her out that Lily almost missed it. _Almost._ Lily would never on her own accord miss Potter's voice or attention.

On the sofa opposite Lily, she saw Remus Lupin's eyes skimming through a Potions book.

Unlike the other Marauders, Lily actually liked him quite a bit. He was quiet, sensible and didn't go around annoying her or bullying her best friend. _Old_ best friend, Lily had to remind herself after the little slip-up.

Lily looked for Peter Pettigrew, the boy who always tagged along with the Marauders but couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he had gone off to sleep, she guessed, after all, Peter was known quite a lot for falling asleep in class.

Letting out a big sigh, Lily turned her head to the ceiling to allow her neck some relief from looking down at her homework for soo long.

Suddenly she was hit in the belly with something sharp and let out a yelp as she felt the pain.

All the heads in the room looked up at her questioningly. Lily's eyes scanned all of theirs before she stood up with the book that had hit her in her left hand.

"Who the hell threw this at me?!", she asked angrily as she began to feel her temper rising.

"Shhhhhhh!", Marlene whispered loudly praying that her friend hadn't woken anyone up.

"No one threw anything, Lily", James replied.

"Yeah, we were all minding our own business", Sirius said in an annoyed tone.

Lily's eyes widened as she speculated how he could have thrown the book.

"His telling the truth Lily, we were all minding our own business, I swear", Remus jumped into his friend's aid when he saw his fellow prefect beginning to suspect Sirius.

"Then how on Earth do any of you explain this?", she asked in a threatening voice that clearly stated that she was didn't wat to be messed with.

Everyone looked at the book she was holding up.

No one spoke a word, they all stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the book she was holding.

James took his glasses off before wiping them and readjusting them onto his face. Sirius kept blinking while Remus just stared and Marlene looked at the book as though expecting it to pop open.

"What?", Lily asked, hoping that she didn't have something on her face or that her skirt had somehow fallen off.

"Have you read the title?", Marlene asked quietly.

Lily shook her hand and brought the book in front of her, holding it before her face.

 **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone** the title read.

"Potter, please tell me this isn't another one of your jokes", Lily asked.

"I don't pull jokes this bad, also there isn't anyone named Harry Potter in our family", James replied.

Lily wanted to find some fault in James's answer but couldn't.

" **Join Harry Potter and his friends as they explore the forbidden forest, battle three-headed dogs and lose enormous amounts of house points in their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry** ", Lily read the blurb in a loud and clear voice.

"Well he sure sounds like Potter", Lily concluded.

"So, you believe that we battle three-headed dogs on our spare time, eh Lily?", Sirius asked with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up will you", Lily responded.

"I think what Lily meant was that the blurb sounded quiet big-headed like James here", Remus said.

"Guys, please arguing U can't take it anymore, can we just read it?", Marlene asked.

"You can, I'm not about to read anything about Potter", Lily said heading the book to Marlene and sitting back down.

Marlene shook her head before taking it from Lily and turning to the first page and pulling out a piece of paper and began to read out loud like it was completely normal.

 _Dear Marauders, Marlene and Lily,_

 _There is no simpler way to write this but we are from the future. The book we have sent is based on someone who is to become central to all your lives._

 _You are not to divulge any knowledge or information you gain from this book to anyone else and automatic secrecy charms have already been placed upon you._

 _You may or may not choose to believe what has been written in this book, that is completely your decision._

 _However, it is depending on your reactions will your memories of this book be erased or kept._

 _Sincerely,_

 _H.J.P_

 _H.J.G.W_

 _R.B.W_

"Well, I'll read first", Sirius volunteered as Marlene handed him the book and they all sat back down in their respective seats.

"Ahem, **Chapter 1, The Boy who Lived** …

* * *

A/N: A great thanks to all of you for taking the time to read this.

I hope you enjoyed it and by the way, I will not use exact words from the book and instead I will change the words a bit and play around with sentences.

I know that probably wasn't the best chapter you have read but please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction.

Please review or PM to let me know your opinions.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Boy Who Lived Part 1**

 **The Dursleys who lived on number 4, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were completely normal, thank you very much.**

"Well your completely welcome very much", Sirius stopped reading to reply to the book.

"Wait, I thought this book was about the Potters", said Lily snapping out of her gloomy mood.

"So listening now are we", James commented in return.

Before Lily could reply to that with a good come-back she was interrupted.

"Please guys, can we stop arguing for once", Remus intervened hoping desperately that his friends would actually listen to him and not start duelling.

When no one replied Sirius shook his head before continuing on to read.

 **They were the final family anyone would expect to be associated to anything mysterious or strange since they just didn't stand such nonsense.**

 **Mr Vernon Dursley was the director of a drill firm.**

"What are drills?", James asked.

"Lily, isn't Vernon Dursley - ", Marlene had begun asking but was immediately cut off by the glare Lily sent her way which quite definitely said _Not until the book says my name._

"It's a muggle thing", Lily said not bothering to meet James's eyes as she was already mad that her brother-in-law was in the same book about a Potter and didn't want an excuse to hex him.

James nodded in understanding and decided to find out later when he saw Lily's temper rising.

When everyone turned to face Sirius again, only then had he began reading.

 **He was a beefy and large man with barely any visibility of his neck although he did have a very large moustache.**

"He sure doesn't look pleasant", Marlene said, having already met the man before.

"Of course he doesn't, he is trying to impersonate the crossbreed of a whale and a chimpanzee", Sirius stated causing everyone, even Lily, to chuckle.

 **Mrs Petunia Dursley was a thin blonde with twice the usual amount of neck which was a useful tool to have when she spent so much of her time looking over garden fences and spying on neighbours.**

"So we have the crossbreed of a whale and chimpanzee mating with the crossbreed of an owl and a horse, interesting, I wonder what their crossbreed will be like", James commented, causing everyone else to laugh or smile in response.

Lily had smiled first at thought of Petunia's reaction to someone saying that but immediately removed it as soon as she realised that James was insulting _her_ family, _her_ blood.

"Just because people don't live up to your standards Potter, doesn't mean you have to bully them like that, even if they never find out about it", Lily stated firmly.

Sensing another argument coming up, Sirius continued reading.

 **The couple also had a son named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

 _Dudley, seriously Petunia, where was I when you named your son,_ Lily thought while shaking her head at her sister's peculiarity, something she truly admired in Tuney.

"Well it looks like James's question was answered. I can't believe they repro- ", Marlene was once again cut off by Lily.

"Marlene, if you should need to be reminded, I don't befriend people who bully others especially when it is people I care for", Lily said calmly to her best-friend.

Marlene took a while before completely understanding what Lily meant, and looked slightly ashamed of herself.

Sirius though understood something completely different. He seemed to conclude that Lily didn't like Marlene hanging out with them and seemed outraged that her friend would do something like this to Marlene and not allow her to make her own choices.

His eyes met James and without even saying anything they both knew that the other was thinking the same thing.

Remus however, didn't agree to his friends and seemed to wonder is Lily was of ant connections to the Dursleys. He was pretty sure he heard her say the name 'Petunia' a couple of times every year at Hogwarts.

 **The Dursleys owned and had everything they could ever ask for and wanted but they also had a secret and their deepest fear was that a person might one day discover it.**

This revelation caused all the teens to move forward in their seats. Lily wondered if it would be really that terrible if someone ever found out about her magic?

 **They didn't think that they could stand it if anyone was ever to find out of their relationship to the Potters.**

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

 **Mrs Dursley was Mrs Potter's sister**

Everyone gasped at the news but for different reasons each.

Lily and Marlene for obvious reasons. James at the thought of marrying someone who wasn't Lily, no that there seemed to be much of a chance there anyway, and there also seemed to be no way that Lily could be related to Dursley.

When Lily hadn't noticed or seen him, James watched as Lily stood up for others and helped them and was kind to the core and probably would also be to them if they weren't as mean to Severus Snape or so eager on pranks.

She wasn't afraid of standing up for what she believed in, a quality that played a huge role of her being a Gryffindor.

Sirius' throat tightened when he saw what he was to read next but loosened soon enough and continued reading.

 **but they hadn't communicated or seen each other in several years; in fact, Petunia pretended that she didn't have a sister because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as UnDursleyish as possible.**

Everyone in the room was silent.

Sirius had fumes spreading inside him as he knew what it was like to be hated by your family and truly hated people who cast out their family members on their own free wills.

James wondered who on earth would treat their own sister that way when he noticed the trail of tears streaking down from Lily's emerald eyes.

"Lily?", he asked wanting desperately to comfort her. Sirius and Remus looked over at her in curiosity and Marlene relaxed her shoulders when she noticed all the boys diverting their attention to her. Maybe she will be able to tell them now.

"I thought she was truly my sister, I thought she loved me", Lily sobbed and pulled the nearest person to her, which happened to be James and buried her head in his shoulder.

James, not knowing what to do just wrapped his arm around her and held her there.

Sirius didn't know if he could read after witnessing something he believed impossible so just instead handed the book to Remus who nodded in understanding and began reading.

 **They shuddered when they thought what people would say if they were to ever find out that they were related to the Potters. The Dursleys knew that Mr and Mrs Potter also had a small son around Dudley's age.**

James's face immediately brightened, even though he was in shock that Lily finally accepted him, he was angrier to hear of what her sister had done to her. Knowing this little detail of the future seemed to have partially soothed him.

 **This boy was another good reason for keeping away from the Potters; they surely didn't want their precious angel mixing with a child like** _ **that.**_

"Well, I wouldn't want my children or my godson to be mixing with one like yours either", Marlene said in return.

Lily looked up at Marlene.

"What makes you think that you'll be godmother? I might as well name Alice and you sure know how clumsy she is", Lily exclaimed with a smile while Marlene just huffed in return.

 **When the couple woke up on a gloomy, Tuesday morning, our story begins.**

"I thought it had already started", Sirius said looking around at the atmosphere and emotions of the people in the room.

 **There was nothing outside apart from the cloudy skies to even suggest the strangely mysterious occurrences which would be happening that very day, all over the country.**

 **Vernon hummed to himself while he chose his most boring tie for work-**

"Why would you want to wear the most boring tie?", James asked.

"The book is being sarcastic Prongs, even I knew that", Sirius replied.

"Books cannot be sarcastic Padfoot, even I knew that", Remus added.

Marlene and Lily watched amusedly as the three friends continues to banter with each other like first years. By the time they were done, they had already forgotten why they weren't reading and Remus set off again to read.

 **while Petunia wrestled her screaming son into his high chair and happily gossiped away.**

"Looks like Petunia is well suited to her life", Lily remarked.

 **Neither of them noticed the tawny owl fly passed their window.**

"How can you not notice an owl flying passed you?", Sirius questioned.

"Muggles don't use owls, they pay people called 'post-men' to deliver their mail for them", Lily told him, eager to spread knowledge whenever she could.

"Hold on, I thought you were taking Muggle Studies for NEWTS?", Lily asked him as an afterthought.

"No, I took it as an owl subject and got an E by studying just a week before and forgetting everything after the test. I would have taken it for NEWTS if it weren't for the fact that you don't need it to be an auror, anyways I only took the class to annoy my mum so I usually caught up on my beauty sleep in that class", Sirius answered with a grin.

Lily and Remus both shook their heads, not knowing what to say about his behaviour. Remus waited for Sirius to get back into serious mode before he continued on with the chapter.

 **At eight-thirty, Vernon took his briefcase, pecked Petunia on her cheek and tried to kiss his screaming son goodbye but failed since Dudley was having one of his tantrums and was throwing his breakfast at the walls. 'Little tyke', chuckled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He moved into his car and backed out of number four's driveway.**

"Petunia always hated children, I wonder how Vernon convinced her to have a child?", Lily wondered aloud.

"Well, you can obviously tell how terrible they both are at parenting, I wonder how your mum let her stay apart from you, obviously she would have tried forcing you guys back together by now?", Marlene enquired.

"Um, well you know how there is the war with Voldemort and how I want to fight to stop him?", Lily cautiously began speaking.

Marlene nodded in response while James just stared at her with pain in his eyes when he thought of Death Eaters pointing their wands at her.

"As I am a muggleborn, I didn't believe that it would be safe to leave my parents unprotected and as you might already know, they would be visiting and keeping in contact with me almost whenever they could", Lily spoke getting more cautious by every word.

"Well, I decided that once I turn seventeen, they will forget that they ever had any daughter other than Petunia, and as Petunia is so opposed to me, and since I don't believe that I could bare to wipe her memories, I decided to leave her as she is. It's not like she's going to miss me or even ask my mum about me, she is quite obviously enjoying the change", Lily assumed.

All the teens looked astonished. They were struck by how selfless she appeared to be and how much courage it would have taken her to do that. James, who believed that he had already done many, many great deeds, didn't know that it was possible to be so selfless and caring for anyone, even your parents.

He felt a sudden burst of even more adoration for the girl he already loved.

 **It was at the corner of the street when he noticed the first sign of something strange- there was a cat, reading, what appeared to be, a map.**

"He really has gone bonkers this time, I suppose", Marlene spoke.

 **For a moment, Vernon didn't grasp what he had seen—**

"Well, no one expects someone like him to actually comprehend what they're seeing, more so since his brain has a huge distance from his head", Sirius commented making Marlene giggle.

For the first time in her life, Lily truly appreciated a Marauder insulting someone.

 **-then he turned his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat sitting on the corner of the road, but there wasn't any map to be seen. What could have he been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the moment. Mr Dursley blinked a few times then turned to stare at the cat again. It stared back at him.**

Sirius and James looked over at each other and flashed wide grins across their faces.

"You know, that is really creepy sometimes", Lily said to the pair.

"Well, it is quite obvious", Sirius stated.

"Yeah, I mean you'd have to be thicker than Peter not to know", James agreed.

"Will you guys stop acting like bleeding Legilimens and tell us already!", Remus shouted at his friends as he was getting tired every time he had to stop for them.

Lily and Marlene both telepathically agreed with Remus but weren't bothered to really say anything to the two.

"Well, it is obviously old Maggie, since no way is this a normal cat", James said.

"We'll see about that", Lily said, smiling.

"Want to bet?", James asked with a grin.

"You're on, Potter"

"Loser has to do a dare of the winner's choice", said James and with that the pair shook hands.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe I left this on hold for so long or that this chapter is actually finished. I'll work on making the next ones slightly shorter with the same amount of details.**

 **Please review or PM me to share what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
